


Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - Best Place Ever?

by Samstown4077



Series: Whouffaldi [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a prompt from tumblr; the Doctor tries to build Clara a pillow fort, but he is a better Doctor, than a pillow fort builder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - Best Place Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> That is the prompt:  
> Imagine waking up on the floor in the morning, your bed sheets, mattress and pillows are missing. You walk into the living room and all the couch pillows and anything similar is in a big heap with your icon in the middle of it because they tried to make a pillow fort but it was too heavy and collapsed and fell on them.
> 
> The following is, what I made of it. English is not my native, so sorry for any heavy mistakes. Thanks for reading.

Clara woke off her sleep, because something was not right. No more. Out of a sudden it felt very uncomfortable. It took her a minute till she realized what the reason for it was. Instead laying in her bed, she laid onto the floor in her room. She blinked irritated while glancing around, looking for her bed, the mattress, the pillow. She groaned in annoyance, stood up and walked off to the console room.

 

“Doctor, I think the TARDIS…,” no one was there. Just the TARDIS in dim light, softly humming as if she would be asleep. Clara glared at the core, arms akimbo. “I know what you did!”

  
She just wanted to tell the TARDIS to rematerialise her bed, when she heard a muffled swearing form down the corridor. The Doctor. Clara walked up to the library to find tons of pillows and blankets in the middle of the room, somewhere between - a cursing doctor.

 

“Doctor?” A sudden silence. “Doctor, I know you are there.”

  
Some pillows started to move and the Doctors head and upper body popped out. “Clara!” his hair ruffled and he was a bit out of breath.

  
“What is going on, Doctor?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

She rose an eyebrow, “well, the TARDIS just took my whole bed away, and if I am right, there is my pillow and at least one dozen others. So – what - is - going - on?”  


The Doctor crawled out of the pit of pillows, placing one pillow on the floor so he could sit on it.

Clearing his throat, “I … tried to do something.” Clara gave him one of her faces. He knew he wouldn't come away with a denial. “I tried to build a… pillow… thing,” a slight blush rushed into his cheeks while wrestling with on of the smaller pillows in his lap.  


Clara considered his words and remembered. Earlier this day, after saving the universe or at least a planet, a lot of running and fighting, they had come back to the TARDIS and Clara had felt tired and had said; “Oh, I am so tired. I could lay down. When I was 12, I always had a little pillow fort in my room. Best place ever!” had sighed, waved to the Doctor and had went to bed.

 

“A pillow fort. Why?”  


Now the Doctor made a face. He grabbed another pillow and placed it at his side while saying, “that it was what you said, wasn’t it?”

 

She slowly sat down, “yes, it was.”  


“So I took all the pillows from the library and tried to build _you_ a pillow fort. Obviously the Tardis wanted to help, so she materialized all pillows, blankets and even mattresses from everywhere in the Tardis into the library,” he looked behind him, very unhappy with the outcome.  


Clara blinked a few times. ‘Had he just said, that _he_ wanted to build _her_ a pillow fort?’ “That's so sweet!”  


“No it’s not, that was an very awful thing to do by her.”  


“I don’t mean the Tardis, Doctor.”  


He looked at her, a second to long with hesitation. His face slightly softened, till he realized what he gave away. “I am not sweet, Clara. I am over 2000 years old. Sweet is so 1000 years ago.”

 

Clara chuckled a bit. She remembered his alter ego, the eleventh version of him. So very different from this Doctor. It had taken her a while, till she could accept this man, this new face, this new character, this Doctor she used to know. And till today she had problems to accept the man in front of her as _her_ Doctor. But right know, all doubts were gone.  


The >>I don’t do hugs<< Doctor had tried to build her a pillow fort.

 

She didn’t realize that she had stared at his hand for quite a while, while thinking about all this, till he moved his hands on purpose out of her sight.  


“Obviously, I am not a very good at it,” he threw the little pillow away.  


“No, you are great,” she smiled at him broadly.

 

He smiled, unsure and a shy, “I am not sure, that you mean my qualities as a pillow fort builder.”  


Instead of answering she jumped up. Startled the Doctor jumped up with her. “I don’t do-,”

 

“-don’t worry, Doctor,” she stepped to the pile of pillows and grabbed her mattress to lay it in the middle, then pushed all the pillows around it. So it was like a little island, rounded up within pillows. At last she grabbed two comfortable looking pillows and threw them onto the mattress. “Not exactly a pillow fort, but…,” she hopped into the middle and hold out her hand.  


The Doctors eyes moved between her hand and her eyes, “Clara…”

 

“I said, don’t worry Doctor,” she encouraged him with a smile. He still hesitated. Yes it was Clara, his Clara, but… it was no more him, and yet it was him. God, since when was regeneration so complicated?

 

Clara saw. Saw his thoughts, his fears, his new self. And she understood. “And yet, Doctor, it was _you_ who wanted to build me a fort.”

 

He tilted his head, remembering when he first met her, his last regeneration. When he had hold a key to the Tardis with words, “me, giving in,” and so he gave in again, grabbing her hand.

 

Stepping over the fluffy barrier he sat down with her. Unsure what to do he kept silent.

 

“Why?” Claras voice asked the question he had waited for since she had entered the room. So his answer was quick and without hesitation. “Because you said it was the best place ever. I considered, you never would think about leaving _the best place ever_ ,” he dared not to look at her, instead he found the little pillow again in his hand.

  


Clara starred at him. _'Did he just ask her to travel with her forever?'_  


As if he could read her mind, he quickly turned to her, holding up one of his fingers in the air, mere an inch away from her lips, lowering till he almost touched her skin, “forever is quite a word, seeing it in relation of your and my being.”

 

Frowning she slowly grabbed his hand from her lips. “What is it, you want?”  


He watched his hand in hers, then he connected his eyes with hers. “Forever. What ever this means. I just wanted to warn you. This is a Time Machine and forever can everything between a day and the end of time.”  


Clara gave his hand a long press, till her hand let go of it. She knew he still was uncomfortable with contact longer than a few seconds. The Doctors eyes widened when she did that, and he felt a sudden lose.  


“Just promise me one thing, Doctor. When ever 'forever' ends, don't just abandon me like on Trenzelore,” for a moment she couldn't hide her sadness about the memory.

 

He saw, and grabbed her hand. “Never ever. I got your back and you got mine, remember? I promise.”

  
She was just about to fall around his neck, when he backed slightly away and laid down, pulling her with him, “so this is what humans do, yes? Building pillow forts! Humans!” he hissed disgusted but a glint in his eyes told Clara he was playing.  


Clara laughed, “you still holding my hand, Doctor,” reminding him.

  
He held both her hands up, not letting go of hers, “why do you need it right now? I don't think so. So hush and look!” he pulled out his screwdriver with his free hand and lifted it towards the ceiling, which vanished and they both had a beautiful view toward the dark universe and millions of shining stars.

 

 _'Yes,'_ Clara sighed. _'Best place ever.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and if you liked it, leave a comment or just a kudo!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Самое прекрасное место](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175030) by [Lyrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene/pseuds/Lyrene)




End file.
